


Needy, Needy

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Begging Dean, Bottom Dean, Dom Sam, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Praise Kink, Punishment, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Spanking, Sub Dean, Sweet, Top Sam, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to get himself punished and gets just a tiny bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needy, Needy

Sam shoved Dean against the wall as soon as they were back in the run-down motel room. All day, Dean had been doing childish shit. Like “accidently” dropping Sam’s laptop. And (not so) discreetly touching Sam’s ass while they were interviewing witnesses. Not to mention the downright stupid shit that he did while they were actually hunting. Sam finally managed to gank the ghost they were hunting, but not before Dean jumped in front of a flying chair.

“What the hell is your problem Dean? This was an easy hunt. You made it difficult. It’s like you were trying to get yourself killed out there." Dean knew he was looking for an explanation, but he didn’t reply.  _“Were you trying to get yourself killed,”_ Sam sounded like he was afraid of the answer.

“No,” Dean said.

Sam took a step closer so that their chests were pressed up against each other.

“Then, what? What were you trying to do out there?”

Dean ducked his head in shame. Sam grabbed his chin and forced him to look into his eyes. Dean shut his eyes and kept them that way. Sam had had enough. He gripped Dean’s arm tightly and threw him on the single queen bed that occupied one-third of the room. Dean went down easily which surprised Sam, but he ignored it.

“Strip,” Sam ordered. Dean immediately obeyed and removed his clothing. “On your stomach,” Sam said as moved to stand at the foot of the bed.

The first slap to the top of Dean’s thigh made him yelp and try to pull away from Sam.

“Do you want me to restrain you,” Sam asked, almost daring Dean to say yes.

Dean shook his head ever so slightly and Sam continued his punishment. With five slaps to the tops of each thigh and ten more to Dean’s ass, Sam decided that that part of his punishment over. Sam walked over to his bag and dug around until he found the silky length of rope. Sam thanked whoever had picked the iron rod headboard since it made it easier for Sam to bind Dean up. Sam always gave Dean the option of tied to the bed or arms tied behind his back. Sam needed Dean to pick the bed if he wanted to continue on with his plan.

“Bed,” Dean answered to Sam’s luck.

Sam wove the silk between two iron bars and tied each end to Dean's wrists. Dean gave a questioning look at Sam’s choice in restraints. They normally used either nylon rope of handcuffs.

“I don’t want you to hurt yourself too much,” Sam explained and Dean nodded.

Sam went back to his bag and pulled out a black riding crop. Sam glanced back at Dean to see whether or not Dean was looking at him. Dean had his head buried in the pillows, though. Sam laid a firm hand on the small of Dean’s back rubbed over it slowly.

“This is going to be the worst part, sweetheart, I’m sorry.” Dean whined lowly in his throat, now knowing what was coming. “It’s only going to be five lashes, okay? Can you handle that?”

“Yeah,” Dean breathed after a few moments of thinking.

“Remember your safe word?” Sam knew the answer was yes, but he asked anyway.

“Impala,” Dean said.

Sam ran a hand through Dean’s hair and Dean pushed his head into the touch. “Good.”

With his hand still pressed against the soft dirty blonde strands, he brought the riding crop down on the middle of Dean’s back. Dean whined and jerked a bit for a second but quickly settled down. Sam swiftly delivered the rest of lashes, barely stopping in between each one. After he was done, he dropped the riding crop on the ground and untied the silk from Dean’s wrists. Dean tried to turn over, but Sam held his still with a single hand on his shoulder.

“Please, Sam,” Dean whimpered.

Sam leaned down and kissed the back of Dean’s ear.

“What do you need, baby,” he asked sweetly.

“Touch me,” Dean whispered. “Please.”

Still leaning over Dean, Sam slipped a hand under Dean and over his abdomen. Dean was rock hard and dripping precum. It made Sam notice his own straining erection. He quickly shucked off his clothes and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. He slicked his fingers up rubbed them around Dean’s hole, but not actually penetrating. Dean lifted himself up onto his elbows and knees, trying to present himself. Sam easily slid one finger into Dean’s hole, but Dean wanted more. He pushed his hips back, which earned him a slap to the ass.

“ _Dean,”_  Sam warned.

Dean settled down and was rewarded with another finger. Then another. Finally, when Sam thought he was stretched enough, he pulled all three fingers out. Dean was about to start whining but decided against when he felt Sam’s cock press against his hole. He pushed tortuously slow until he bottomed out. He gave Dean a few seconds to adjust and pulled halfway out. When he slammed his hips forward, Dean dropped his head and moaned loudly.

They normally spent at least twenty minutes on foreplay, but Sam just really did not think he deserved it. But Dean didn’t seem to mind very much going by the sounds he was making.

“More,” Dean begged.

Sam was quick to give him what he wanted. He slammed into him over and over as Dean cried out in pleasure. He made sure that he hit Dean’s prostate every second or third thrust. Without losing his pattern, Sam leaned down and hooked his arms underneath Dean’s shoulders and ducked his head to whisper in Dean’s ear.

“Is this what you wanted? Acted up all day just so you could get punished?” Sam wasn't entirely sure Dean even knew he was talking, but continued anyways. “Put yourself in danger so that I would drag you back here and fuck you into this mattress? Are you really that much of a whore?” Sam roughly bit Dean’s shoulder and sucked a hickey into it.

“Sammy,” Dean whined pathetically.

“What is it? Want me to touch you?”

Dean nodded his head frantically and Sam fought the urge to chuckle. As soon as Sam got a hand around Dean’s pulsing and throbbing dick, Dean came hard with a moan loud enough to get them kicked out of the hotel if it weren’t for the fact that they were only ones staying there. That’s all it took for Sam to come deep into Dean’s ass.

They both collapsed and laid there for a few minutes, sweating and trying to catch their breaths. Sam finally pulled out and rolled over onto his back to make it easier for him to stand up.

“Sammy,” Dean questioned needily.

Sam ran a hand over Dean’s cheek.

“I’m coming right back, sweetheart. I’m just going to get a washcloth and some lotion, okay?”

Dean mumbled something in agreement. Sam got a warm, wet washcloth and mint lotion from the small bathroom.

“Do you want to get cleaned up or do you want lotion first,” Sam asked Dean when he reentered the room.

“Cleaned up,” he said while moving back up onto his elbows and knees.

When Sam was done cleaning all the come from Dean’s thighs and stomach, he threw the dirty washcloth on the ground. He grabbed the lotion he put on the nightstand, sat down on the bed with his legs stretched in front of him, and held his arms out for Dean. Dean quickly climbed into his lap and buried his face into Sam’s neck. Sam squeezed lotion on his hands and spread it on Dean’s back. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam’s waist and practically purred as Sam rubbed a soothing hand against his skin.

“Good boy,” Sam praised. “You were so perfect for me. I wasn’t too hard on you, was I?” Dean shook his head. “Okay. Good.”

“Are you mad at me,” Dean asked.

Sam rubbed his shoulders as he answered.

“No, baby, I’m not mad. You got your punishment.” Dean tightened his grip on Sam. “Shh. It’s okay, darling. I’ve got you.” Sam kissed the corner of Dean’s mouth until he got the hint and turned his head so that their lips could meet. The kiss was short and sweet and not enough for Sam’s liking, but Dean looked like he was about to pass out. “Do you want to go to sleep, sweetheart?” Dean nodded and buried his face back into Sam’s neck. “Do you want anything else first? Some water or a bath?”

“In a little bit. Sleep now,” he said drowsily.

Sam nodded and shifted so that they were both completely lying down with Dean on top of him.

Sam placed soft kisses to every inch of available skin he could reach until they both fell asleep.


End file.
